


home

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin misses wonshik, and he's missed just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> written for #HAPPYRAVIDAY ♡

it’s long after 3am when hongbin fumbles back into the dorm, trying his best to take his coat and shoes off without making too much noise.  
all the lights are off already, and he doesn’t switch them on, using his phone’s flashlight to avoid the others’ shoes scattered through the main hallway as best as he can.  
they must’ve come back in a rush, already tired, and he doesn’t want to wake anyone up.  
he leans against the wall for a moment, lets the tiredness wash through his body.  
it all feels nice in the dark, quiet, softer.  
the silhouette of the sofa, of the tv remind him of scenes of domestic peace he feels like he hasn’t seen in forever.  
_"give me back my remote!", hakyeon yells, voice breaking into a chuckle as he pulls hard onto sanghyuk’s arm._  
_wonshik laughs just as hard, his laughter so rich and loud and genuine, eyes beaming, making hongbin’s heart swell up every time._  
in the silence of the night, hongbin realizes that it’s what he misses most.

he tiptoes through the living room to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms until he reaches the door he’s looking for.  
he bites his lower lip. it’s closed.  
he lightly pushes it open, hoping it won’t creak. it doesn’t.  
the room is dimly lit by the moonlight filtering through the open shutters, and he can feel the faint smell of wonshik’s cologne lingering in it.  
sanghyuk is fast asleep, arm bent behind his head and the duvet all the way up to his nose, a light snoring coming from under the covers.  
he fell asleep holding his phone, hongbin notices, arm hanging off the bed, and he can’t help but crack a smile.  
he takes the phone from sanghyuk’s hand and places it on the night stand beside his bed, fixes his covers a little, because he knows that sanghyuk won’t find out. he misses him, too.  
wonshik’s sleeping on his side, arms peeking from beneath the covers, and hongbin can see that he crashed into bed without undressing first.  
he sighs, lips slightly curving into a smile, and nestles next to wonshik, pulling the covers all the way up.  
“i miss you,” he whispers against wonshik’s back, chin tucked in the curve of his neck.  
he knows that wonshik is asleep, but he doesn’t mind.  
it’s better this way, words never come out easy when wonshik is in front of him, looking at him like he’s expecting something.  
hongbin knows what he expects, but doesn’t know how to say it.  
“i really, really miss you,” he repeats, voice cracking just a little bit. “i’m sorry i couldn’t make it to the party.”  
he twitches a little bit when a hand reaches for his own, wonshik’s warm, soft hand.  
“you’re awake,” he murmurs, a familiar warmth spreading to his cheeks.  
“mmm”, wonshik says, shifting to his other side so he can face hongbin.  
he looks tired, eyes sticky with sleep, words slurred and slowed down.  
“what were you saying about missing me?” he says, a little mischievous smile on his face.  
he’s so cute, hongbin thinks, so cute with the way his cheeks plump up when he smiles, his eyes crinkling into those familiar half-moon shapes.  
he sighs, letting his eyes fall shut for a little bit.  
“you know what i said,” it’s embarrassing, _so embarrassing_ , but he knows he _has_ to say it. he needs wonshik to know. “but i’ll say it again. i miss you so much lately.”  
he’s soon wrapped by the familiar warmth of wonshik’s arms, and lets himself melt into it.  
“i miss you too.”  
being with wonshik like this feels comforting and natural and not at all awkward, and hongbin wants to cherish every moment of it, to relish every single one of wonshik’s breaths, all of his little sighs.  
maybe it’s because it’s dark, or because it’s quiet, but the words don’t die on the tip of his tongue before he’s able to say them, and he’s glad for that.  
“happy birthday,” he says, “i’m so sorry i couldn’t make it, i-”  
he really wanted to go through with it, but wonshik won’t let him say it, fingers pressed against hongbin’s lips.  
“what are you sorry for,” he says, voice as soft as his eyes, and places a little kiss to hongbin’s forehead.  
“you don’t have to be sorry for anything.”  
he says it like he means it, and that eases the turmoil in hongbin’s heart.  
the anxiety, the insecurities, his tiredness all melt against the touch of wonshik’s lips.  
the way their lips meet feels so natural, like they’ve been doing this for years.  
(they haven’t, but it’s not the first time either. he can’t remember when it started, but they do it from time to time, when no one’s in sight and they’re both sad and tired. they never say a thing, just look at each other for a while. wonshik nods a little bit before leaning in, and hongbin’s eyes fall closed.)  
  
“what was that for?” hongbin’s voice is a whisper, so feeble he fears that wonshik won’t be able to hear it over the drumming of his own heartbeat.  
wonshik smiles, one of those full, eye crinkling smiles that hongbin loves so much.  
“that was my way of saying that i missed you.” he bites his lips. “i’m glad you’re here.”  
hongbin’s heart takes a leap, skips one, two, three beats.  
wonshik is playing with the hair at the back of his nape, and every time he feels his warm fingers touch the skin hongbin shivers a little.  
he kisses him again, hands cupping his face, and when he pulls away he’s blushing.  
“your presence is the best birthday gift i could hope for.”  
it’s very hard to hold the tears back, but hongbin can’t afford to cry right now. there’s a lump in his throat when he kisses wonshik again, this time initiating it.  
it’s sweet and mellow and wonshik tastes like beer and toothpaste and sleep, and he’s clinging to hongbin for dear life, pulling him close, closer, as much as he can.  
wonshik falls asleep like that, legs tangled with hongbin’s, his face buried into his shoulder. one of his arms is clutched tightly around hongbin’s waist, as if he’s scared that he’ll be gone again, that he won’t find him once he wakes up.  
he doesn’t know about the day that’ll come, or the ones after that - but for this night, hongbin will stay.


End file.
